The Story of Shein from Pallet Town
by GRizzlyBearGX
Summary: Not gonna give a summary cause it's only a prologue. But I would really like to see some reviews good or bad. Just to know what those who read it feel for the story.


Chapter 1

Removing the burning wreckage of what up until now I was calling home from on top of me was an impossible task for a 10-year old child. Had I not called with all my remaining strength I would not have survived. As I was losing consciousness I caught glimpse of blue Y-shaped horn. I felt my self being freed from the flaming debris and be slowly be moved towards the only possible exit of that hell of fire. Being carried, as I was, I could make out 3 figures at the hall right in front of the entrance of the house. I'm not sure if it was because of the smoke that had gotten into my lungs or my lack of strength but I found myself unable to shout for help. Due to the fire and the supporting beams of the house crushing all around me I was barely in a position to hear anything. Nevertheless, I managed to catch this part of the conversation of the 3 figures.

-"...so it has come to this...you attacked me and my family even though they pose no threat to you..."

-"..."

-"I would never even think of defending against you...yet here we are."

-"If there was another way...I would have chosen it..believe me. They said that the prophecy talked about the champion's blood...and how it was the only power capable of altering their plans."

-"You joined them now? What about the days of the past? I remember a young lad that swore he would always remain true to himself and never back down from his principles. What happened to that boy?"

-"Enough. I don't, and I never will, doubt what has to be done today. It seems you have accepted that fate too though. Since you have released all of your Pokemon the moment you understood why I was here for."

-"I could never lead them to their doom. Especially against you. They had battled you multiple times over the years. But never this kind of battle."

-"...so you knew it was me?"

-"I could recognise that roar and that fire anytime. How's Charizard doing?

-"..."

-"….That's a suprise...certainly it's the first time I see you cry."

-"SHUT UP! THAT'S MORE THAN I CAN HANDLE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH? IF YOU HADN'T BEEN MEDDLING WITH EVERYONE'S AFFAIRS AND JUST LOOKED AT YOUR OWN BUSINESS ALL OF THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED! YOUR FAMILY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"What does he mean? That other fallen figure...it can't be..." "MOM!" I tried to scream but nothing came out.

-"My family...yeah I regret it all…i regret not seeing my son grow up...not be able to tell my wife I love her one more time...and never had the chance to understand what you were going through. I always wanted to live by my values and do what I thought it was right. Seems that this exact past way of thinking came to haunt my present. But my son has nothing to do with any of this. Let him get out of this unscathed, I beg you."

-"I was told no survivors..and no witnesses…if I make any exceptions now all that I have done would be for nothing..."

-"I thought that much..."

-"Wait, is that a PokeBall? I thought you had released all your Pokemon!"

-"Seems I have gone through just way too much with some Pokemon. Just like you my old pal Venusaur just can't take "no" for an answer."

-"As you wish."

-"I wouldn't want my last battle to be with any other opponent. CAUSE TODAY, I RED OF PALLET TOWN WILL FIGHT SO I CAN GIVE MY SON A CHANCE TO LIVE! GO NOW HERACROSS WHILE YOU STILL CAN! THIS WILL BE THE ONLY OPENING! VENUSAUR CONSTRICT THEM WITH FRENZY PLANT!".

-"DAMN YOU, YOU WERE PLANNING THIS ALL ALONG! CHARIZARD FOCUS THAT BOY AND HERACROSS!"

-"VENUSAUR "STUN SPORE"! DON'T FORGET THIS IS THE CHAMPION YOU ARE UP AGAINST! EVEN WITH ONE POKEMON ANY MISTAKE CAN BE YOUR LAST."

-"IT CERTAINLY IS YOUR LAST, YOU CAN BE SURE OF IT. WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I WILL FIND YOUR SON."

-"Good luck with that."

The last things I remember of that night are swiftly crossing fields and many routes on the back of Heracross and when he stopped traveling it was almost morning.

The story that follows is my story, the story of Shein of Pallet Town, son of Red, the Pokemon Champion.


End file.
